The Hellfire Dragon and the Angelic Catgirl
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Aiden Flame is sitting in Fairy Tail one day months after the Grand Magic Games. His friends have been requested on missions, leaving him alone with Phoebe and a few others. He noticed how lonely Carla is and is told by Mira to go on a quest with her. Of course, Mira did it only because she's playing matchmaker. Now, Aiden will confess to the Catgirl, who also has feelings for him.


**A/N:**

 **I don't know why I wrote this but I did. This is a non-canon AU to The Hellfire Dragon Slayer, paring Aiden and Carla together. I've been meaning to write this for while but I just haven't felt like writing Fairy Tail in awhile. With the return of the anime though, I might actually continue it soon. So this can be considered a small taste of whats to come.**

 **I don't know when I will continue anything for Fairy Tail, I do have outlines for the next three arcs ready so I am all set. Um...until then...I do hope you enjoy this story. See you all when I see you!**

The Hellfire Dragon Slayer

AU Omake 1

The Flaming Dragon and the Beautiful Catgirl

It was a beautiful morning in the town of Magnolia. The skies were blue, and the birds were chirping. Fiore's rowdiest guild was actually rather quiet today. This was because most of its members were out on various missions, leaving only a few of the core members left behind. One of the members of the guild that had stayed behind was the Blue Flare of Fairy Tail, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer, Aiden Flame. The young man had just returned from a mission with his partner Phoebe, and both had decided to take a bit of a break for a bit. His best friend Wendy had left with Lucy and Erza on a mission. It had been odd when he arrived and didn't see her in the guild. The other former members of Cait Shelter had also gone out on various missions. Yamato had taken an S-class mission from the council itself. Iona had left with Chelia and Minerva, the three of them having formed their own small team. The only one left was Yuna, though she wasn't a member of Cait Shelter originally. Aside from her, the only other former member was Wendy's partner Carla, who was sitting by herself, reading a few magic books.

It had been a few weeks since the Grand Magic Games, several months since they had woken up in the year X791. Some people were still trying to get over the fact Seven Years had passed. Aiden had readily accepted it, there was no use in not understanding something that was out of your control. People had aged, the world was different, and he just had to accept it.

He himself hadn't changed much, aside from growing a bit taller. He was nearing Natsu's height now, being five feet, ten inches in height. He had spiky sparkling azure hair, which glimmered almost like his flames did. He was wearing his favorite blue coat, which reached down past his waist, and had a white outline with a high collar which he folded down. It had a single sleeve, leaving his entire right arm exposed, proudly showing his Fairy Tail emblem. He was wearing a pair of white jeans, which sagged a bit, and were held to his waist with a studded leather belt. He was wearing a pair of leather buckle boots, which had steel toes that helped him when he was kicking. His entire ensemble had been enchanted so it didn't burn whenever he was fighting. His most precious items were the scaled green scarf he wore around his neck, created by his best friend and girlfriend, Wendy Marvel, along with the charm she had made from the Paopu Fruits. The second was the razor sharp fang that Atlas Flame had left behind for him.

That was one of his more regular outfits, he had a lot of them including the uniform he had worn during the Grand Magic Games. He had fond memories of the entire event, and how Fairy Tail once again rose to glory as the number 1 guild in Fiore. The Phoenix rose from the ashes, to dethrone the Sabers...well at least in his mind. Everyone else saw a giant fairy, but that was beside the point. The boy was currently glancing around the empty guild hall. Beside him, his closest friend and partner Phoebe sat, downing a plate of Mirajane's cooking.

Phoebe was an exceed, though with training she had learned transformation magic. She almost never went into her true form, that of an exceed. She said she enjoyed her human form more. She had long bright orange locks, the top being straight while the bottom had dark orange curls, making it look almost like a puffy cloud. Atop her head sat a pair of bright orange ears, tipped with white fur. She was wearing a blue tee shirt, with a paw print on the front, along with a short black ruffled skirt, that had white stars printed on it, a gift from Lucy who couldn't fit into it anymore. She wore a pair of thigh high white stockings, and Mary-Jane shoes on her feet, her long white tipped orange hair moving about as she stuffed her face.

"Hey cat, mind slowing down before you fucking choke?" he snapped, causing Phoebe to look up at him. She slurped the noodles she had been eating, a bit of broth flying to the floor.

"Huh? I didn't hear you." she said. Aiden sighed, shaking his head. She shrugged, going back to the food she was eating, though it was at a slower pace now.

Aiden smiled a bit as he watched his partner. It had been awhile since he had seen Phoebe be that happy. One of the recent missions they had gone on was to locate New Extalia, or rather Neo Extalia, as they had named it. She wanted to find her parents, but he didn't have any idea where the Exceeds had built their city in Fiore. Carla had gone with them, wanting to visit Shaggote as well. She didn't like admitting it, but she was pretty much Royalty to the Exceeds. She just brushed it off, not saying anything and to this day, he was sure Wendy didn't even know about her being a Princess. He wanted the Sky Dragon Slayer to figure it out on her own, besides he was sure Carla didn't want anyone to know about it. He glanced over to the white haired girl, a frown on his face.

Much like Phoebe, Carla had also taken a liking to her human form. She stood at the same height as Phoebe, five feet four inches. She had long white hair that fell down to her mid back, two white cat ears atop her head. Her bangs were pinned to the side of her head with a black kitty hair clip, her amber eyes focused on the tome before her. Normally, she'd be wearing a blazer and a long sleeved blouse, but today she had decided to wear a white camisole, with some black paw prints, dotting the entirety of the shirt. She wore a maroon colored pleated skirt, along with black leggings and black shoes. She had become a bit more popular after the GMG's. So she was requested a lot, most likely the reason why she wasn't with Wendy.

She looked up from her writing, as if she had sensed someone looking at her. She locked eyes with him, making him stiffen a bit. She quirked a brow, a playful smirk on her face as she waved, returning to her work. He shook his head, leaning back against the bar, facing forward as he had been before. He had a few requests before him, which were asking for him specifically. Due to hi previous status as an S-class mage, and for being the only one to actually get Fairy Law, Master Makarov had authorized him to take S-class quests, only if approved by Mirajane. Since those missions asked for him specifically, the Master had been in a bind. Usually he'd just ask Erza to accompany him, but she had been requested as well. Natsu and Gray had been forced to work together a lot, as had Gajeel and Levy, even Laxus and Cana had been paired up recently. It was odd, but this kind of thing was becoming common place in Fairy Tail, along with the droves of members wanting to join the guild. Master Makarov had actually implemented a rule, in where wizards would try out the guild for a week before becoming permanent members. There was just too many people wanting to join and he couldn't accept them all.

"What's wrong Aiden? You've been really melancholic since returning to the guild. Are you missing Wendy?" Mira asked, causing the boy to look up. He frowned, glancing away.

"Kinda...I love my little sky dragon, but sometimes I want her all to myself. You know what I mean?" he asked, earning a giggle from the She-Devil of Fairy Tail.

"I can understand that perfectly. Though it is curious, there are so many other girls who want a piece of you. You even have Wendy's approval, maybe you should consider her suggestion."

"Pfft...this guy has a harem and he doesn't want any of it. I doubt he'll accept anyone other than Wendy." Phoebe said, setting down her empty bowl, wiping her mouth and face with a rag.

"Excuse me for being traditional! I just love her too much, not to mention Chelia is getting on my nerves too. She keeps asking me on dates, when she knows I see her as a sister. I mean, it's hard getting used to this you know? She was eight the last time I saw her, now she's sixteen and has...bewbs." the boy said, flushing a bit. Mira rolled a piece of paper, hitting him over the head with it.

"Focus Aiden, no need to start bleeding all over the place." she said, holding a rag to his nose.

"See! You are attracted to her, why not accept her proposal?" the orange haired girl said, ears twitching a bit.

"Because that would be like kissing Flare, my sister. It would be awkward as hell, I only see her as a sister Phoebe. Hell I could compare it to kissing you or Mira." he said, frowning a bit.

"I wouldn't mind kissing you." Mira admitted, a playful smirk on her face. The Fire Dragon glared at her, making her shudder a bit.

"But yeah...I just miss Wendy a lot. I mean I'm clearly not the only one who misses Wendy you know. I'm pretty sure she misses her too." the boy said, glancing over at Carla, who was once again reading one of her tomes. She was writing some notes done, most likely making a plan for her magic.

"Hmm...oh I see! Carls was one of the girls that had feelings for you! I totally remember that date to Akane Resort, you got her a giraffe because that was her favorite animal. Maybe you should ask her on a date!" Mira said, clapping her hands.

"How do you know about that?" Aiden asked firmly, earning a smirk from the white haired barmaid.

"I know a lot of things Aiden. I also know you aren't denying liking her."

"I...well, I find her adorable. But she's a bit stiff too, and she's Wendy's partner, practically her sister. Not just that, she told me that as an exceed it would look wrong to date a human."

"We aren't exactly exceeds anymore Aiden...remember our repeated use of Dragon Slayer magic messed up our DNA. Were like a hybrid class now, half Exceed, half Human. It's why we can keep our human forms without the enchanted items you got us." Phoebe said, rather seriously. She reached for her orange juice, taking a gulp from it.

"Hmm...that's true. I just wish none of you had to be put through that...I mean, Hisui wasn't at fault but." the boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Of course...but that does raise a question...she did have feelings for you right? Maybe you could pursue something with her. Whenever Wendy isn't around, you'll at least have a little piece of her in Carla. That way you don't spend all your time sniffing your scarf." Mira said, giving the boy a wink. He dropped the scarf he was holding, giving her a pout.

"What? Wendy's scent keeps me calm." he said firmly. Mirajane giggled, placing a mug of root beer before the boy.

"That one is on me. Think about what I said okay? Also, I selected a mission for you, that requests the two of you specifically. I figured this would come up at one point. You're welcome." she said, placing the quest before him, leaving without another word.

"It's scary how much attention she pays to everyone. I'm sure she would have been ecstatic at Alzack and Bisca's wedding." Phoebe said, finishing up her drink. She orange haired girl glanced at her best friend and brother, a frown on her face.

"Hey Aiden...in all seriousness, maybe you should heed Mira's advice. I know you are a conservative traditionalist. But we live in a different world, what was taboo seven years ago is okay now. Maybe you should seek someone else, being apart from the one you love must truly hurt."

"I guess...hey wait! How the hell do you know how that feels?" the boy cried, earning a grin from the girl.

"Because! I spent seven years away from my money! Oh I missed it so much, but then I come back to realize the inflation is different! I'm practically broke in this time. I was so annoyed!" she said, remembering her gold bars having lost value over the years.

"Phoebe, don't ever change."

"Don't plan on it, this greedy gluttonous exceed has too much to live for! I am who I am because of you, you know! So thanks for spoiling me as a kitten!"

"Ugh." the boy huffed, glancing down at the request paper, which already had a stamp of approval on it.

" _Dear Fairy Tail Guild,_

 _I humbly request the aid of two of your mages. Aiden Flame, and Carla Marvel. I fear they are the only two suited for the task at hand. There is a band of rogue monsters currently threatening to attack our village. We are a small farming town, and these monsters have been attacking us every harvest season. They seem to show weakness for Fire Magic and different kinds of Moon Magic. We are begging you, please send us your aid, if they manage to defeat these monsters, not only will we reward them with 5,000,000 Jewels Each, but we will give them a cart of our surplus crops, and make them honorary members of our community. Please do consider our request, you are the only ones that can help us._

 _Sincerely, the Mayor of Calysta Town, Gregory Calysta."_

"Well...I would hate for these people to lose their crops. Guess I'm gonna have kick some monster ass today." he said, stretching his arms above his head.

"That is so not fair! You two get five million in total while I gotta sit here and wait!" Phoebe said, a pout on her face as she crossed her arms in annoyance. Aiden patted her head, giving her a smile.

"I'll buy you some ice cream when we get back okay? I think Wendy will be back by this afternoon. I'm not sure how long it will take to kill all of these monsters, so just in case, stay here and welcome her for me."

"A'ight! That totally works, gotta be here for when the Sis-in-Law gets back. Hey Mira, can I have another breakfast platter?" the exceed cried out, earning a thumbs up from the barmaid who was making her way back into the kitchen. Aiden rolled his eyes, rolling up the request, walking toward Carla's table.

" _She looks so peaceful, I can tell she's taking her magic seriously. She's become quite the powerful girl over the last couple months. No doubt thanks to Ultear's Second Origin Release. God, that shit still hurts to think about."_

"If you are here to bother me, then do take your leave. I'm in the middle of writing some important notes." Carla said, before he could even get a word out. He frowned, standing up straight as he crossed his arms.

"Well Carls, you're gonna have to put your notes on hold. The two of us were requested by the Mayor of Calysta Town. They got a monster problem and we gotta deal with it. They're weak to fire and moonlight, and their crops are on the line." he said. She looked up from her notes, holding her hand out. He placed the request form in her hand, and she skimmed it, a frown on her face.

"Very well. We shall take our leave and finish this mission with haste. Perhaps we can make it back before Wendy returns."

"That's what I was hoping for, but I'm not sure what we're dealing with. Just to be safe, let's pack for a couple days. I gotta get my Troia Pills anyway, don't feel like puking today." he said, earning a nod from the girl.

"You know, I miss living together in the mansion. It was easier before, since we were going to the same place. Shame that we couldn't get it back." she said, stuffing her tomes into her messenger bag, which she slung across her shoulder.

"Yeah...we'll get it one day. It's why Yamato is working so hard to earn enough money. At least the bank was nice enough and lowered it down to 100 million. Still a stiff price though...anyway, I'll head to my little hobble and gather my things. We'll meet up at the station in ten, that cool with you?" he asked.

"Mhmm...see you then." she replied. As soon as they left the guild, Carla summoned her wings, flying off toward Fairy Hills. The boy watched her go for a few moments, before heading toward Strawberry Street, his new dwelling. Ironically enough, Lucy's Landlady had evicted one of her previous tenants, and Lucy had put in a good word for him. So he and Phoebe had rented the apartment out for 90,000J a month, which wasn't hard to make.

There were times where Natsu and Gray invaded his home. Erza at least knocked, and Wendy had her own key and was always welcome. In fact, she had been staying there a lot as of late, not wanting to make the trip to Fairy Hills. He was trying to convince her to move in with him, but it only had one room, and Carla was adamant that they sleep in separate rooms. He was sure if the white haired girl found out they had already done the deed, she would tear him a new one. He'd have to put a ring on her finger before Carla would approve of anything. Which wasn't a bad thing, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for engagement yet.

His thoughts drifted back to the white haired girl. He couldn't help but flush when he did. Whenever he looked at her, she had a firm look on her face, lips always pouting. Her hair was always perfect, her outfits were always nice and neat. She smelled like cinnamon and apples, something he found a bit odd, but found welcoming as well. He felt comfortable around her as well. He also realized her scent wasn't that different from Wendy's. While the Sky Dragon Slayer smelled like crisp morning air, with a slight hint of dragon and vanilla, Carla smelled well...like Carla. It was hard for him to describe it really. The boy came to a sudden stop when he slammed into a pole, causing the people around him to start laughing.

"Oi oi, you having a hard time walking Blue Flare?" the voice of Gajeel said. He and Levy had been making their way back to the guild. Aiden rubbed his forehead, glaring at the older dragon slayer.

"I have a lot on my mind Rivet Face. Why don't you do me a favor and eat this pole? It's a fucking hazard to literally everyone in town." he said with a huff, flicking his coat as he walked.

"Hey kid, I know you miss your girl but don't take it out on me!" the man shouted, earning a one finger salute from the younger boy.

" _I'm such an idiot. I gotta pay more attention, stupid Aiden, stupid!"_ the boy thought to himself. He sighed, having reached his apartment. Once inside, he grabbed his backpack, shoving a couple changes of clothes inside. He grabbed a few other things, shoving two Troia pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. Once he made sure he had everything, he slung the bag over his shoulders, hastily leaving the house.

He slapped his cheeks as he walked, heading toward the train station. He had been so distracted thinking about Carla that he had slammed into a pole like an idiot. Now that it had happened he couldn't stop thinking about another thing. That perhaps Mirajane and Phoebe were right. He never once considered having a romantic relationship with the white haired girl. He always saw her as a close friend, and Wendy's sister. The Sky Dragon Slayer always teased her best friend, telling her to acknowledge her feelings toward him. There were times were he heard things, but pretended to be oblivious. He didn't see her that way before...so why was he seeing her that way now? What had changed that had made him like her?

His thoughts drifted back to the Magic Games. He had been paying close attention to Carla and Phoebe during the tournament. Everyone had been judging them harshly. It wasn't until they had taken down their opponents that people were actually cheering them on. Fairy Tail had gone through the wringer during that competition, starting from the bottom and climbing all the way to the top. They won the people's hearts, and after everything had happened, their guild had regained their former status. Not just that, Natsu had stolen the King's Crown as well, something that made literally everyone scream in fear. The King had apparently been okay with it, as he had replaced it almost instantly. But still...everyone was just scared after that.

His thoughts shifted once more, to the dance that had been held afterwards. He had been dancing with Wendy for the most part, having shared a dance with Millianna, who had become one of his closer friends during the contest. Mostly because he had once been a Cait Shelter mage and she had wanted to join them before they disbanded. He had shared a dance with a very drunk Kagura, who looked absolutely stunning in her dress, as well as one with Lucy, Erza and Mira. He remembered them all fondly, but he remembered Carla the most.

She hadn't been asked to dance by anyone. Most likely due to the sour look on her face. Though that was due to the fact that she just wasn't used to that kind of event. She had been wearing a beautiful violet ballgown, that had gone well with her white hair. She had felt out of place, all while Phoebe, who was dressed in a brilliant orange dress had been asking her for a dance the entire time. It wasn't until Aiden himself asked her to dance that she actually did so. Thing was she didn't want to dance with everyone else. She had lead him out to the hallway, and had told him something he'd never forget.

" _Aiden, you are the best thing that's ever happened to Wendy. I thought you were just a ruffian at first. Just another slum kid who swore like a sailor because he could. But for as long as I've known you, you have proven yourself over and over again. You have been there for her, for your friends, for me. You fought against your brother, almost died to defend all of us, and spent months on your own, thinking we were all dead. You are one of the strongest men I have met in my life, and I am honored to be your friend. From the bottom of my heart, I wanna thank you. For taking care of Wendy, for loving her and cherishing her. It makes me happy knowing that you'll always be there for her, even when I won't be...you'll be with her always, you are dragons after all."_

Thinking back on that moment, it filled him with fear. He never thought of his own mortality much. Dragon Slayers were granted the same benefits as a dragon, including near immortality. Only a dragon or a dragon slayer could kill a dragon. He knew that he would outlive everyone he knew, save for fellow dragon slayers. It was something he hated thinking about, because he didn't want to think about losing his family. But when Carla had said that to him, it reminded him that Exceeds didn't live forever too. Eventually he'd have to say goodbye to Phoebe and Carla. It worried and scared him too...knowing that one day, it would just be him and Wendy against the world. Just the two of them, with their fellow dragon slayers, maybe even their children.

He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it beating below his rib cage. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves a bit. He decided not to think about that stuff anymore, continuing onward toward the train station. He spotted Carla standing by the entrance to the station, arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall. She had a firm look on her face, most likely thinking about something. He stood next to her, waving a hand before her, causing her to look up at him, the far off look still on her face.

"Sorry...I was thinking about something."

"Oh...what about? Fish?"

"Who do you think I am? The tomcat?" she snapped, earning a chuckle from the Dragon Slayer.

"I was just teasing. Come on, I'll take your suitcase." he said. She nodded, handing him the pink case emblazoned with Fairy Tail's logo. Once they purchased their tickets, they boarded the train toward Calysta Town, thankfully not having to wait for it to arrive.

"So, any idea what we might be dealing with?" Carla asked, sitting across from the boy. Aiden shook his head, placing their luggage above them. He sat down, leaning back in his seat, locking eyes with his partner for the mission.

"I was thinking it might be some Forest Vulcans. The forests around Calysta Town might be filled with them. Though if they are weak to fire, they might be Pigmoles instead. They usually tear up the ground with their noses and eat whatever plants they can find. Some are raised to eat up weeds threatening to kill crops, but wild ones tend to eat everything insight. I was also thinking some Wyverns could be on the prowl too."

"Hmm...we haven't fought a wyvern in ages. I remember the last one we fought being when we went to North Mountain." the white haired girl said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Right...when I had just joined Cait Shelter. Do you know what kind?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the note said they were weak to fire and moonlight...I believe they might be Forest Wyvern. They use plant magic, and with a single beat of their wings can fire blades of green energy. It could also be Darkness Wyvern, which wouldn't bode well for us. They can sink into the shadows, kinda like Rogue does when he uses magic."

"That's a worrying thought...still it shouldn't be anything we couldn't handle." Carla said, a smirk on her face. Aiden looked away, a light blush on his cheeks.

" _She has a cute smile...agh...there I go again...quick, change the topic."_

"Uh so...what are you studying now?" he asked, shifting his gaze away from the window. The train slowly pulled out of the station, setting its course for Calysta Town.

"I'm learning a bit of light magic. I already have a high affinity with it, as I use Moon Magic. It's actually very easy to learn, you could learn a bit of it if you want." she replied, earning a nod from the boy.

"Would you teach me?" he asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind teaching you something. After all, I think a bit of diversity will suit you well."

"Right...can't burn through everything I guess...anyway, what kind of light magic?"

"You might be familiar with the kind I'm trying to learn." she said, handing him the book she had been reading. He looked at the cover, eyes widening a bit.

"Light Make Magic? That's a thing?" he asked.

"Wendy found it during our last trip to the Magic Library. It was on one of the higher shelves. It's rather old so do be careful with it." she said, a stern tone in her voice. The boy nodded, flipping to the first page. The pages were a bit yellow, the words being a bit worn with age, but he made out everything that was written on it.

"Wow...this is practically the same as Fire Make...in fact, I remember Jehoash teaching me some of these things. Clearing my mind so that I could envision what I wanted. Paying attention to my surroundings, as I would need all the detail necessary to craft things. And most of all, a healthy imagination. Even if I have never seen it in real life, my imagination can help create something new. You know...I was able to help Wendy learn Wind Make...maybe I can do the same with you."

"No thank you. I'd like to learn Light Make on my own, I'd like to keep some thing secret you know."

"Aw...come on Carls, just one time? Maybe just the basics so you at least have a bit of a grasp on it?" he asked, though his voice seemed almost like he was begging her.

"Oh very well...just don't give me that look, it makes me feel like I'm tending to a wounded puppy." she said, holding her nose high as she looked away from him. He chuckled, a grin on his face.

"Thanks Carla...I promise you'll be using Light Make in no time. The first thing we gotta figure out is what spectrum you lean to. Dynamic or Static...or maybe both. That was easy to figure out for Wendy, she can use Static Wind Make, because of her wind control, but she couldn't give it life."

"That is true...I never once thought about it...how exactly does one tell? That tome didn't explain Dynamic Light Make, just Static." Carla said, leaning forward a bit, her focus firmly on Aiden. He flushed a bit, scratching his neck.

"It's hard to explain...but Jehoash told me, it has to do with your aura. If your aura leans more toward one side, say...you have a deep appreciation for nature and magic arts, then you'll be able to give life to your magic."

"Give life? You mean you'll be enhancing your spells with aura right?" she asked curiously.

"Essentially yes. Dynamic Maker Magic comes from placing a bit of your aura into your magic. Giving it life so to say. Like um...this is a bit hard to explain."

"No...I think I understand. In order to give life to your magic, you have to be in tune with your own soul. After all, aura is the manifestation of our soul. It's what allows use to absorb ethernano into our bodies and turn it into magic. There are those who lack the ability to use magic, but can instead use Chakra and Aura to attack."

"Yes...you are quite well read on these subjects aren't you?" Aiden asked, earning a smirk from the girl. She flicked a strand of her hair over her shoulder.

"Naturally, as the brains of our group, I'd like to think that I need a certain bit of knowledge. To balance out the brawn that you and Phoebe bring to the table." Carla said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I'm not all brawn, I actually think things through you know. You are pretty much comparing me to Natsu."

"No...I give you more credit than him. He's an absolute idiot when it comes to fighting. He just goes in, no thought in mind, just destroy everything in sight. I feel bad for Master Makarov if I'm being honest." the white haired girl said, leaning back in her seat, crossing her legs as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I however cannot deny that he isn't strong. He has proven himself a lot in the past, just like another dragon slayer that I know."

"Glad you can see how much of a hard worker I am Carls. Anyway...as I was saying, those that are more in tune with their aura can create living magic. Those that are more in tune with magic, can only create objects." he continued, looking up from the book on his lap.

"Hmm...so that means you are in tune with your aura then?" she asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Trust me, Jehoash was confused as well. He had me meditate when I was learning. He said that I wasn't leaning to either magic nor aura...that I was right smack in the middle. That's why I have my own style of Fire Make, the Switch Style makes it so I can switch between Static and Dynamic, because I can use both. He believed that it stemmed from my Dragon Slayer magic." Aiden said, glancing out the window, seeing the land fly by it as the train trudged along the track.

"Aiden...I don't think I've ever asked but...why are your flames blue? I saw Atlas Flame, his flames were orange...almost a red in color. Why aren't yours like that?" Carla asked, a serious tone in her voice. The young dragon slayer frowned, brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure Carla. I remember when Atlas Flame granted me the use of his fire magic. He said he had to give me something called the Dragon Seed. It's the seed from where my magic stems. It isn't a physical object you have to eat or anything. It's uh...much different than that." he said, placing a hand on his chest.

"How so?"

"Well...you know I have a fear of fire right? And I get panic attacks when I think about being alone."

"Yes...I remember that. The first time it happened you wouldn't let go of me...I was so scared. You should have told us about that dumb ass." she said, frowning as she was forced to remember their trip to Fogbound Lake.

"Hehe...I know I should have, and I was going to. Didn't think I would have a nightmare during that trip, sweetie. Anyway...as you know, what happened in Shamo Village still scars me to this day. I was scared of fire, and seeing the Eternal Flame just didn't make me feel better. Yet I was attracted to it...call it morbid curiosity if you will." he paused, glancing out the window, his eyes staring into the distance.

"The first thing that came to mind was a dragon...it was Atlas Flame. I could feel his soul deep within those flames. That connection stirred him, and I grew even more curious. He saw something in me that made me special, and made me the offer. I told him my story...and he told me all about himself.

Fire wasn't a tool to destroy lives, it wasn't a tool that was used to kill. Fire was warmth, it was light...reassurance, strength...power...courage. A single flame brought so much hope to a lot of people in the past...he showed me that fire could be used for something other than death and destruction. He made me that offer and I readily accepted...however, the Dragon Seed was the most painful part of the process." he said, his eyes drifting back to Carla, who had her utmost attention on him. He smiled inwardly, deciding to continue his story.

"The dragon seed forms within a young slayer when they absorb magic. It has to be ingested directly...so as you might guess, I had to literally eat fire."

"Oh my god...really?" Carla asked, earning a small nod from the boy. He reached up to his throat, swallowing hard.

"It was the most painful moment of my young life. I don't know how I powered through it, guess I was just a little trooper. For me...it felt like I was swallowing lava. Like a thousand hot knives were stabbing me in the throat and stomach. I couldn't do anything, just stand there and breathe it in. If I stopped, that was it, I would die right there. I had to let the magic bond to me and form the seed within my body. After it was done, I remember passing out...I didn't wake up for days. The giants thought I had died, but Atlas Flame told them not to worry, that I would wake in due time...and I did. The first time I called upon my fire...it was blue." he said, holding his hand out, a small sapphire flame dancing on his palm.

"It was the first time I didn't feel scared...I didn't feel worried. It felt warm...and welcoming...and freeing. I would never get over my fear of fire...I don't think I ever will really. But I will make sure to use this gift to help people that need help. I'll use it to protect my friends, to protect Wendy and you." he said, a smile on his face. Carla smiled as well, a genuine friendly smile.

"I see...well Aiden, I can see why Wendy likes you so much. Despite you being rowdy like a blazing inferno, you are warm and sweet, just like this flame in your hand." she said, causing the boy to laugh.

"Yeah...I guess so...you wanna touch it?" he asked.

"Huh...won't it burn me?"

"No...I can control its heat you know." he replied. She held a hand over the flame, flinching a bit. He took a hold of her hand, increasing the size of the flame. She just looked at it, almost wanting to scream, yet she didn't feel the pain. She pulled her hand out of the flames, holding her hand over it.

"You're right...it doesn't hurt at all."

"Like I said...light and reassurance." he said.

"I see...Atlas Flame was right...you have bad memories of fire, and yet you use those to to fuel yourself forward. You're a very brave person Aiden."

"Glad you see it my way Carls. You know...I think out of all of us, Wendy had it the easiest. Her Dragon Seed involved her eating a lot of Wind. It is at least better than Gajeel, he had to swallow iron shavings, and Sting had to eat burning light. She had it easy."

"Well that's good...I wouldn't want my best friend to have memories of that. Still...it's odd to know that Sting, Rogue and Wendy are all the same age." she said.

"You forget me too, I'm technically 18...hate to admit it, but this time skip is really driving me nuts. Not use dwelling on it though, we just gotta keep truckin, as they say."

" _ **Now Approaching Calysta Station."**_

"Wow...it's been an hour already? Guess times flies when you've got something to talk about." Aiden said, a smile on his face.

"Well...that's only because I was with good company." Carla mused, a playful grin on her face. Aiden looked at the floor, trying to hide his flush.

" _There I go again...why is she so damn cute? I seriously gotta figure this shit out."_

 _ **xxx**_

"It's hot today...if Phoebe were here, she'd be a powerhouse." Aiden said, using his hand to block out some of the sun's rays.

"Personally, I don't like the heat. But it's no use complaining about it." Carla added, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"That's because you like wearing your school girl outfit all the time. I could never be in a blazer all day."

"You're wearing a jacket!" the girl exclaimed, causing the boy to stop.

"Ah...huh...never really thought about it that way. Well the sun doesn't bother me...I mean it's hot but compared to that Steam Cave in Fogbound Lake, this is nothing. Which reminds me, we should plan a trip there one day. I miss those hot springs."

"Sure you do, that's an excuse to see Wendy naked. I told you, you gotta put a ring on her finger before you can do anything." she said firmly, glaring at the boy.

"I know that...I'm just...scared you know? I mean, marriage is forever. I already accepted Wendy as my mate, but I've refused to mark her."

"And why is that? Are you to good for her?" the white haired girl asked, looking rather angry.

"No...it's the other way around. She's too good for me...she's sweet and kind, and loving. She cares about everyone in the guild, and is such an affectionate girl. She's growing into a fine young woman, not just in body, but in mind too. She's gonna be a fine woman, and a loving mother too."

"Then why don't you mark her? If you love her so much you should." Carla said firmly, looking confused at the boy.

"That isn't it...I...I just...it goes back to principle I guess. Marriage is an important part of a persons life...but Marking...that's just Dragon Nature. You can at least reverse marriage, but you can't reverse a mark. When a dragon marks someone, its for life...I don't deserve her Carla...that's why I haven't marked her. Because maybe someone else will come, someone better than me. Someone that can take good care of her, and honestly...I'd be fine if she did. I would be 100% happy if she met someone who appreciated..."

He felt a sharp slap across his face, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He rubbed his cheek, glancing at Carla who was standing before him, looking very pissed off. She was shaking her hand a bit from how hard had hit him. She said nothing, grabbing a hold of his scarf, pulling him down to eye level, her amber eyes glowing like a fierce flame.

"You listen here Aiden Flame of the Sun Village. You are talking pure unadulterated shit and you will stop this moment. You are rough around the edges, you are a potty mouth, you are pig headed, hot headed, downright idiotic at times. But you are kind, you are caring, and you are a loving person. There is no one else who deserves to have my best friend, my sister as their wife. No one better than you. What you are saying now...it is bullshit. You already have my blessing, don't make me regret it." she hissed angrily, earning a nod from the boy. She let go of his scarf, spinning around to face the path ahead of them.

"I...I apologize Carla...I guess I just wasn't thinking clearly."

"It was quite apparent that you weren't." she said. The boy reached into his pocket for something. He took a hold of Carla's hand, causing her to stop. Before she could ask anything, he placed it in her hand. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw it was a black velvet box.

"What...what is this?"

"Open it...I just got it back from the jeweler." he said softly. She nodded, her hand on autopilot as she opened the small box.

Resting inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was a silver band, which had Wendy's name engraved on the side. What sat atop it however wasn't a diamond, it was a glimmering blue sapphire. It was cut in the shape of a heart, and mounted onto the ring with bright shining gold. Two one karat diamonds were at either side of the sapphire, shining brightly in the light.

Carla remained silent, unable to formulate words. She was just staring at the ring in her hand, shaking a bit. She took a deep breath to calm herself, turning to fully face the boy, who had an emotionless look on his face. She gave him a smile, a true genuine smile that she barely showed anyone. She sniffled a bit, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"This is...beautiful Aiden."

"Thank you Carla...I had Iona find me the sapphire. It comes from the Crystal Cave, so it glows at night. I figured, I wouldn't be on missions with her all the time. Maybe she would take a break, or maybe she'd be at home with the kids. At night when she was alone, she could look at the glimmering light coming from it, and be at peace because her husband would be home soon. I know diamonds are eternal, but honestly I like sapphires better."

"I think that's a bit biased." Carla said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"It might be...what do you think?" he asked.

"It's a wonderful ring...and I want to be there when you present it to her. I will admit, I am a bit jealous...someday I want a ring like this on my finger." she said, handing it back to Aiden.

"I'd like to see that...what kind of man are you looking for Carla? A suave prince like me?"

"You are hardly a suave prince."

"Ah...don't say that...I'm technically royalty you know...Aiden Flame is the King of the Sun Village." Aiden said happily, earning an eye roll from the white haired girl.

"Whatever...honestly I'm not sure what I would want in a man...but I do know one thing."

"Oh? And what's that?" he asked curiously. She gave him another warm smile, her ears twitching slightly.

"I'd want him to have the same qualities you do."

With that, the girl continued walking along, her tail flicking back and forth as she did. Aiden honestly didn't know what to say to that. He just remained silent, deciding it would be better to focus on the mission at hand.

It didn't take the two long to reach the forests surrounding Calysta Town. They had met with the Mayor not that long ago. He had explained to them that the creatures trying to attack them lived near the mountains. They had been attacking them for years and taking their crops, only being driven back by cannon fire and some small spells that they town people could cast. They would use Lacrima bombs to drive them back, but they didn't have enough money to purchase many of them, due to some of their crops dying before producing anything. So what they had had to last them through not only the window, but also meet the demand of their buyers. They had surplus of certain items, but not of everything they normally grew.

He had mentioned Pigmoles, Forest Vulcans and Forest Wyverns, but the most dangerous ones were the Orcs. They lived near the mountains, in a colony that overlooked the city. They used the other creatures as foot soldiers while they sat back, giving commands. Then when everything was in their possession, they would split it for the year, preparing for winter. They were smart creatures, near human levels, but Aiden had dealt with their kind before. They heard rustling nearby, and stopped mid walk, glancing at the trees around them. Aiden took a whiff of the air, closing his eyes a bit.

" _I can smell...Forest Vulcans and Wyverns...and...Apples and Cinnamon?"_ he thought, glancing at Carla. He frowned, shaking his head. He had to get her out of his head and get his head in the game.

"Vulcans and Wyverns...don't know the exact number." he said.

"Guess we'll have to fight them all...they're already watching us, what do you wanna do?" Carla asked curiously.

"They're both attracted to shiny things...wanna put that Light Make to use? It would be good practice." he said.

"I suppose..." she said, sounding none to confident. He got into his maker stance, placing his hand in his open palm, a magic seal appearing from them.

"Switch Style: Fire Make Butterfly!" he chanted, throwing the glittering flames into the sky. They morphed into a butterfly, that started flying above the tree line, causing them to rustle a bit.

"Here goes nothing...Light Make: Hummingbird!" Carla chanted, mimicking Aiden's stance. To her surprise, she managed to cast the spell, the pale moonlight turning into a hummingbird, that flew right after the butterfly. They heard movement, feeling the creatures nearby going after the two spells.

"Hehe...yes! That just makes things easier...come on Carls, let's go overhead." he said. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his frame. Her wings appeared on her back, and with a single flap she took to the skies. Aiden's eyes focused on the land below, hearing the tell tell cries of Forest Vulcans racing under them.

"They took the bait, my butterfly acts as a surveillance drone, I gave it a command, to find a nice clearing for us to fight."

"I told my hummingbird to follow your butterfly. Makes it easier on me...it was a lot harder to cast than I thought. I could feel my aura pouring into it." Carla admitted. She fixed her hold on the boy, making sure he wouldn't slip from her grasp. She was glad Aiden was preoccupied with the mission. She could feel her supple chest pressing against his back.

" _What is wrong with you Carla? You've done this with Wendy many times before. She doesn't seem to mind it at all."_

" _Aiden is a guy though...it's different!"_

" _No it isn't...he's a friend, nothing more nothing less!"_

" _But you want him to be more don't you? You're jealous that he's marrying your friend."_

"Carla."

" _No I am not! I am happy for Wendy! She's my best friend, my sister! And I wouldn't be jealous of her for something so petty!"_ she screamed angrily in her mind.

" _Then why are you angry? Is it because you know that Aiden marrying Wendy will take him off the market?"_

"Carla."

" _No! That isn't it...I already told him once, I'd prefer to be with an Exceed! It would be wrong for me to be with him...and Wendy would totally hate me!"_

" _Not true...she did say it was okay, because you are her best friend!"_

" _Shut up! I am not having this conversation with you!"  
_

"CARLA!"

"What?" the silver haired girl shouted, her eyes widened a bit when she saw a Wyvern swooping at them. She gave off a scream, diving down to the ground, narrowly avoiding a punch from one of the Vulcans.

"What the hell had you so distracted? We could have gotten hurt?" Aiden snapped angrily.

"Sorry...just a personal matter...what's the plan?" she cried out.

"Plan Natsu, attack it with fire until it dies...it's all I got." he said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"It will do for now...let's go, without Wendy's enchantments, this will be a bit harder."

"Pfft...it'll be more fun!" he said, grabbing a hold of her hands, pulling them apart. She gave a surprised cry when the boy dropped to the ground, flames burst from his feet, softening his landing. He punched his fists, blue flames sparking to life.

"Alright, I'm all fired up! Let's go!" he cried out, running straight toward the nearest Vulcan.

"Puny man must die!" he cried out gruffly. Aiden dodged the attack, pressing his hands together against the creature's sides.

"Ice Make: Spear!" he chanted. The air around him decreased as a spear of ice pierced the Vulcan's side, killing him instantly. He kicked off the ground, using his flames to shoot up toward a nearby Wyvern.

"Hellfire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he chanted, striking the Wyvern in the face. It let out a hiss of pain, the boy grabbing a hold of its arm. He swung it over his shoulder, slamming into the ground, flames bursting from his wrists.

"Hellfire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he shouted. The flames coiled downward, slamming into the fallen Wyvern. It cried loudly in pain, the flames searing its body, killing it a second later.

"He really has grown in strength...the Magic Games helped him out more than I thought." Carla muttered. She shook her head, beating her wings in order to avoid another Wyvern.

"I'm not lacking in power either." she said. She pulled her arms back, a violet magic circle flashing to life behind her. She pulled the light around her, forming swirling ball of magical light in her palms.

"Moongeist Beam!" she shouted, launching the attack forward. It burst into a swirling beam of light, piercing the Wyvern's scales with ease. The attack exploded, the creature falling down to its death.

Carla shot forward, her fists glowing brightly as she struck a nearby Vulcan. She landed on the ground, sweeping her leg, causing the monkey-like creature to loose its footing. Aiden shot forward, striking it in the face with a flaming fist, a sickening crunch filling the air.

"Nice work...wanna help me take out the aerial support?" he asked, glancing at the fifteen Wyverns still remaining.

"Of course, but you better keep up with me."

"Pfft...are you calling me slow Carls? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the faster of the two." he said, giving her a toothy grin. She just gave him her famous scowl, though she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Alright...then I'll just show you one of my newer spells, one I didn't get to use in the Magic Games." she said, holding her arms up to the air, forming a glowing white magic seal, with a crescent moon at its center. Aiden swept his flames around, keeping the Vulcans back while she charged up her attack.

"Don't mean to rush ya Carla, but these fucks aren't gonna stay back for long."

"It's already done, Moonstone Locust!" she cried. The seal burst into light, forming a large horde of white locusts that shot toward the Wyverns. The air was filled with loud buzzing, along with the cries of the wyverns, the small bugs biting and digging into their flesh.

"Whoa." the boy said softly. He held up his hand, forming a flaming shield in time to block the incoming attack of a Vulcan.

"Hiya pal." he said, grinning as he ignited his fist. He drove it into the Vulcan's chin, sending it flying backward. He pulled his arms back, jumping into the air.

"Fire Make: Saw Blades!" he chanted, forming two glittering saw blades at his palms. He swung his hands outward, launching them at the Vulcan, slicing it cleanly in half. Carla shot past him, leg glowing brightly.

"Moon Kick!" she shouted, slamming her foot into a Vulcan's stomach, sending it flying into one of the nearby trees. It snapped under its weight, the broken tree being driven through its body.

"Thanks Carls, I owe ya one." he said.

"Not a problem, I think Wendy would be pissed if you got hurt on the job." she said, avoiding one of the raging Vulcans.

"Not as much as you getting hurt sweetheart, keep an eye out." he said. He ran forward, kicking off the ground, climbing up the sheer cliff side. He shot into the sky, taking a deep breath as he did, a smile on his lips.

"Hellfire Dragon's...ROAR!" he shouted, the flames burst from his throat, forming a glittering plume of blue flames. The remaining Wyverns were swallowed by the attack, the locusts bursting into sparkles as the bodies of the deceased creatures hit the ground. Aiden landed on the ground, standing back to back with Carla, who had her fists ready to fight.

"You take the three on the left, and I take the four on the right, that cool with you?"

"Mhmm...let's give them hell the only way Fairy Tail knows how." Carla said, earning a wink from the boy.

The two of them raced forward, launching themselves into battle. Aiden swung his fist, driving it into a nearby Vulcan's name, using the momentum to swing his leg around, driving it into another Vulcan. His knee burst into flames as he drove it into the third Vulcan's chest. He turned around, eyes widening as the remaining Vulcan threw a punch at him, sending him flying into the rocky wall. He groaned in pain, feeling his head pounding from hitting the rocks. He ducked in time, avoiding a log that exploded into splinters above him.

"So...you fuckers wanna get serious? Alright then, let's get serious! Fire Make: Unlimited!" the boy chanted, placing his hands on the floor.

Hundreds of swords shot out of the magic seal, stabbing into the nearest Vulcans, killing them instantly. He placed his hands together, swinging them outward, flinging more swords at the creatures. He hissed angrily, missing his mark. The Vulcans ran forward, swinging their clubs at him, which he was able to dodge. He placed his hands together, sparkling flames bursting from his palms.

"Fire Make: Heatwave!" he chanted, swinging them forward. A thick haze of flames and embers erupted from his hands, sweeping over the Vulcans, causing them to scream from the searing heat and burning embers. Aiden kicked off the ground, his wrists bursting into flames. Carla, who was dealing with her own Vulcans, flipped out of the way, already knowing what the boy was going to do. He smirked, the swirling flames taking shape behind him.

"Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin!" he shouted, bringing his arms forward. The flames burst outward, taking the shape of a glittering phoenix, enveloping the Vulcans and surviving Wyverns. With a snap of his fingers, he willed it to explode, tearing apart the land around it, searing the remains of the Vulcans and destroying the survivors. He let out a sigh, dropping to his knees, panting a bit.

"Whoo...that was a workout."

"I'll say...these guys weren't all that tough." Carla said, brushing some sweat from her brow. Aiden bit his lip, looking away from the girl.

"Yeah right...the bigger threat is ahead of us. Let's take ten, eat something and we'll move onto the mountains." he said, earning a nod from the girl. She looked around for a few moments, finding a flat rock to sit down on. She opened her Requip Pocket, pulling out her prepacked lunch. She was happy that Aiden had taught her how to use it, as it was a convenient way to keep her things in. It wasn't big enough for luggage, but it would do.

Aiden grabbed a nearby stick and doused it with lighter fluid, igniting it with a lighter he had packed. He looked at the flames hungrily, letting them build up a bit before sticking into his mouth. Carla just looked at him oddly, almost dropping the apple she had bitten into.

"Um...what does fire taste like?" she asked. He looked at her, tossing the stick to the floor.

"It's kinda hard to describe. It's like...well have you ever stuck your face in an oven?"

"A few times."

"Okay...well it tastes like that, but a bit smokey." he said. She blinked in confusion, deciding to remain silent. She was just going to focus on her food instead of the Dragon Slayer. The boy pulled out some jerky, tearing into it as he leaned back against the rocks, looking up at the mountains they were going to be scaling.

" _Well...I'm sure the Orcs are going to be pissed as hell. They'll probably send down a convoy, ten or so. I don't know how many are up there, but we should be able to handle them. It's a good thing I brought that winter gear, Carla isn't wearing anything suited for the cold."_ he thought, his eyes looking back at the girl.

She had decided to read while she ate, so she didn't notice the boy looking at her. She much like him, was leaning back against the rocks. Her hair was sticking to her face in places, her arms and chest drenched in sweat. She had a few scratches on her arms that weren't too serious, along with some dirt stains on her shirt. He noticed her leggings were torn, exposing a bit of her milky white legs. He bit his lips a bit, bringing his eyes down to the ground.

" _Stop it...lecherous looks are a no no!"_

" _Aw...come on, you know you want too. Look at her...all drenched in sweat, panting a bit from tiredness. She reminds you of Wendy after that training session on the beach. Away from the others...all soaked in sweat. Hair sticking to her back, her dress drenched and stuck to her, accenting her lovely frame. You couldn't hold yourself back, you laid claim on her lips and made her a woman, right on that grassy field, with the waves as your back drop. You wanna do that again don't you? Face it, you've always had a crush on Carla."_

"Shut the fuck up!" Aiden shouted angrily. Carla looked up from her book, giving him an odd look.

"Aiden...no one said anything...in fact I haven't spoken since I started eating."

"I uh...sorry...these damn birds are annoying." he said, laughing awkwardly as he looked away, shoving more jerky in his mouth.

" _Ahahaha! That shit was awesome."_

" _What...wait...Atlas Flame?"_

" _ **The one and only boy...it's so good messing with you."**_

" _Oh goddamn it...are you looking through my eyes again? You horny old dragon!"_

" _ **Hey kiddo...I was just messing with you. Though I will admit, I bore witness to when you and the Sky Maiden got together. I couldn't miss my son's first time. You lay pipe like an expert, your mother would be proud."**_

" _My mother? Wait you have a mate?"_

" _ **Duh...where do you think that fool bother of yours got Ice Lacrima from? It didn't sprout from trees. Her name is Silvinna, the Ice Dragon...I haven't seen her for years. If you two had met, she would have pretty much babied you. That's why I was rough and tough, to make you into a true man."**_

" _My ass...you tossed me into a volcano you crazy bastard! And you keep what you saw to your damn self. Wendy is a beautiful maiden and her purity has to be kept a secret."_

" _ **Her lack of purity you mean? You took that from her not that long ago, when can I expect babies."**_

" _This conversation is over."_

" _ **Wait kid...before I go...I never told you this but...you can't keep emotions bottled up like this. It could be detrimental...dragons can have more than one mate. In fact they must in order to ensure that they aren't driven mad. Dragons are possessive creatures, they end to horde things when alone. That's because they want what they can't have, because they're scared to open up. We're fickle creatures son...if you like this young woman, then let her know."**_

" _Dad...I don't think I can do that...I mean...she told me once that she was going to forfeit those feelings. Because as an exceed she couldn't be with me."_ Aiden said, frowning a bit as he bit into his jerky.

" _ **Yes...but I caught part of her scent earlier. She isn't all exceed anymore...in fact she's a cross between Human, Exceed and Dragon now. She has an artificial Dragon Seed within her, and its slowly sprouting, soon enough she'll be able to use Dragon Slayer magic and when she does...she'll never be able to turn into an exceed again. A taboo from breaking the laws of magic I'm afraid."**_

" _So...she's becoming human?"_

" _ **Half dragon, half human...dragon slayer magic was created for humans. When taught to a species that isn't...well it morphs the body. As I said...she broke a taboo...and so did your own partner. In three months time...they'll never become exceeds again. But they'll be able to keep certain features, their ears and tails will remain."**_

" _I see..."_ Aiden said...glancing back at Carla, who had finished her lunch, her eyes firmly on her book.

" _ **Aiden...I can tell you care about her. Let her know...the Sky Maiden is one in a million...any woman would be angry at a man that thinks of another woman. Yet she's willing to share you...because she herself knows what it's like...she's a dragon like you. She loves you Aiden...and I know that your heart is big enough for both of them."**_

" _You're right dad...I just...don't know how to tell her that."_

" _ **You'll figure it out...and if you can't then let your penis do the talking."**_

" _DAD!"_

" _ **Ahaha...see ya son, time to go back to sleep...fading...away...peace..."**_

"Ugh...damn dragons." Aiden muttered under his breath, spitting at the ground.

Carla meanwhile had her eyes on her book, however that was all a front. She was currently trying to reach her best friend through telepathy. Normally, that wouldn't be possible due to the distance, but she had been practicing for weeks. Telepathy magic worked best when someone had a medium. She had given Wendy a communication lacrima, one in the shape of a mirror, like the one that Yamato had given to Aiden all of those years ago. It had been the only means of secret communication, and they had tried it once. With Carla being outside of Magnolia and Wendy being in the guildhall. This however was entirely different. She frowned, eyes closed as sent out another message.

" _Wendy, can you hear me? It's Carla! I need to talk to you. Wendy!"_ she cried mentally, hoping her friend would answer. She sighed, about to give up when her friend's voice cut through her mind.

" _ **Carla? Is something wrong?"**_

" _Oh thank heavens, it actually works!"_

" _ **Um...sorry for not answering before. Lucy and Erza were in the middle of a fight with some dark mages, I had to support them. We managed to take them all down and are taking a break right now. Is something the matter?"**_ Wendy asked, her voice filled with concern.

" _I'm in love with Aiden."_ Carla replied, eyes widening a bit.

" _NO! No...I mean...I..."_ she stopped when she heard Wendy's airy giggle in her mind.

" _ **Carla, I already know you like Aiden...didn't I tell you that it was okay? Are those feelings becoming stronger?"**_

" _We just fought some Vulcans and he's covered in sweat and looks so damn cute right now. I feel myself panting a bit when I'm near him and I keep having lecherous thoughts!"_

" _ **Oh...it's worse than I thought then. Have you tried confessing your feelings to him?"**_

" _What am I, a middle schooler with a crush?"_

" _ **Well...your human form is technically fourteen so...yes?"**_

" _Be serious Wendy! I don't know what to do. My conscience keeps steering me to the bad side. I don't want to hurt you!"_ the white haired girl said, earning a sigh from her friend and partner.

" _ **Carla...you are my best friend, my sister. We've been together for years, why would I be mad? You know I'm a dragon slayer right? I get those thoughts too. Of wanting to be with someone else...me and Aiden have discussed it and he always refuses. Once I'm marked, I'll only have room for him. That's how female dragons work, they're bound to the male that mark them. But males can mark multiple females. It's how they keep their hormones in check."**_

" _Yes...I understand, but it's just awkward. I mean...being with the guy that my sister is with? I mean...it would be awkward being in a relationship with you."_

" _ **We don't have to be in one. In fact that would just be gross...not that I don't find you cute. But it's odd falling in love with someone you raised from an egg. You are my best friend...and I want you to be happy, above anything else. So please don't hold those emotions back...I never have, and I never did."**_ Wendy said, causing the white haired girl to sigh. She was about to say something when her eyes widened in realization.

" _Wait a minute...what do you mean you never held them back? Wendy Marvel have you and Aiden had sex?"_

" _ **Oh wow...look at the time...Lucy and Erza are calling me...I gotta go...I'm coming guys!"**_

" _Wendy! This is a mental communication! Wendy...WENDY!"_

"Ahem...Carla, it's time to go." Aiden said, causing her to look up. She fumbled a bit with her book, shooting to her feet.

"Ah...yes...yes, time to go..right."

"Are you alright Carls?"

"I'm fine...just some...interesting reading." she said, giving him a forced smile. He shrugged, walking past her. She grabbed her lunch box, shoving it in her Requip pocket, following after the boy.

"Right...keep your head in the game, we're heading into the snakes pit after all." he said, ruffling her hair. She frowned, brushing his hand away.

" _Oh...that felt so nice."_ Carla thought, her cheeks flushing a bit. She shook her head, her tail flicking back and forth as she walked. Though she kept a firm look on her face, it was the only thing that was showing her sheer happiness at the moment.

 _ **xxx**_

It had rapidly gotten cold as the two Fairy Tail mages started walking up the mountain. Aiden wasn't at all bothered by the cold and snow that had started falling. Carla however was another story. She was shivering, even with the coat she was wearing over her body. The boy frowned a bit, feeling bad for the girl. He knew he wouldn't let Wendy freeze in the cold, so he did the only sensible thing he could think of. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him as he walked. She looked up at him, eyes widened in surprise.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm...I can't have you dying on me. I know you can't transform back into your exceed form. This is the only thing I can think of. It's fine...me and Wendy have done this before. When we last went to Shirotsume together." he said, making sure his coat was unbutton and wrapped around her.

"How do you know I can't turn back into an exceed?" she asked curiously, trying not to trip on the snow below her feet. He sighed, a misty breath escaping his mouth.

"I was talking to Atlas Flame...he caught your scent through me. He said that you have an artificial Dragon Seed within you, from using Dragon Slayer magic. It was created for humans, so when a non-human learns it, they have to sacrifice something to create that seed. Your exceed form is that sacrifice. When it fully blooms, you'll remain a human forever. Well...you'll be half dragon."

"I see." the girl said, glancing forward. The clouds above them were swirling, the wind becoming brisk as it picked up. It wouldn't belong before it started to snow. She really wanted this mission to be over so she could go back to Fairy Tail.

"He also said you'll keep certain aspects of your body though. Your ears and tail...and I'm certain your wings will stay too, they are magic after all. You don't have to sacrifice your cuteness." he said, giving her a wink. She flushed, puffing her cheeks out.

"As if that was what I was worried about. I just...don't want to turn into a dragon. I know what happens if you don't have a dragon seed, you could become a dragon and be unable to turn back. Like what happened to Acnologia." she said.

"Yeah...I don't need a reminder of that foul beast."

"Well...I guess there is one benefit...I get to be with you...and Wendy...yeah..and Wendy, and Phoebe too!" she said, her teeth chattering a bit. Aiden rose a brow, but decided to ignore it.

"It looks like it's going to snow...man these fucking Orcs...I just hate them." Aiden said, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Y-yeah...I'm starting to get really cold." Carla said, shivering a bit. Aiden decided to raise his body heat a bit, which was enough to at least stop her from chattering.

"Better?"

"Much...thank you."

"It's no problem." he said, giving her a smile. She was about to say something, but stopped, ear twitching a bit. He gave her an odd look, before hearing something himself. Both of them stopped, looking around for a moment.

Aiden suddenly pushed Carla back, jumping out of the way as a boulder struck the place where they had stood. He planted his boots firmly in the snow, looking in the direction the rock had been thrown in. The snow had started coming down, just as they found the Orcs. They large hideous creatures with ugly violet skin. Their faces were shrewd, large fangs came up from their bottom jaw. Their upper bodies were bare, only wearing cloth on their bottom halves, their feet being bare. They were sneering at the two mages, holding large wooden clubs and boulders in their hands.

"There's ten of them!" Carla said, having picked herself up from the ground.

"That's good...I was thinking I'd have to deal with more. I took a whiff of the air, they're the only ones up here. Meaning if we kill these fucks, we can call it a day." he said, fists igniting. Carla got into her own stance, the warmth of her light magic keeping her warm.

"Alright then, let's do this!" she cried eagerly.

"Hell yeah, that's the Carla I know and love!" he said. He placed his hands together, jumping into the air.

"Fire Make: Launching Pad!" he shouted, the flames burst from his feet, launching him forward. He started spinning like a drill, his arms igniting as he turned into a corkscrew of sapphire flames.

"Hellfire Dragon's Corkscrew!" he shouted, slamming his body into one of the nearby Orcs. The flames swirled around his body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Moon Flash!" Carla shouted, slashing her arm forward, sending a blade of moonlight at the nearest Orc. He put out his club, blocking it entirely. He smirked, swinging the mighty weapon, only for Carla to shoot into the air, her wings glittering a bright gold. She shot downward, blue moonlight swirling around her leg. She gave out a cry, kicking the creature so hard in the jaw she knocked its teeth out. She spun around, glittering white light exploding from her hand.

"Lunar Dragon's Iron Fist!" she chanted. She delivered a fierce punch to the Orc's chest, sending the creature flying back. She was sure it was dead, having felt its bones break on contact.

"Nice on Carls!" Aiden said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Same to you, watch out he's coming in hot!" she cried, flipping out of the way of a club swing, her hands becoming a bit numb from the snow. Aiden jumped over the club, using it as a spring board. Several magic circles appeared below him as he slammed his hands together.

"Fire Make: Chandelier!" he cried out, tossing the balls of fire to the ground, all of them burst connecting together to form one giant chandelier. He snapped his fingers, willing it to explode, the three Orcs inside being caught in the fire.

Aiden landed on the ground a grin on his face, though that changed when he felt something collide with him. It had been Carla, who had pulled him out of the way of an incoming boulder, the rock would have likely crushed the boy alive, and without Wendy he would have likely been hurt heavily. She carried him into the air, flapping her wings hard to stay aloft. By now the snow was becoming a lot heavier, the cold air making it harder to fight.

"I dunno f-for how much l-longer I can f-fight." the white haired girl said, trying her hardest not to shiver.

"I know...I don't want you to freeze...there are six of them left. I'm gonna have to take care of them at once. But my Slayer arts aren't enough...listen, take my coat and put it on, it should warm you up, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, earning a nod from him.

"Yeah, I got this...it'll be a dance of Fire and Ice." he said, giving her a wink. He pulled his arm out of his coat having already unbuttoned it. He slipped out of it, allowing himself to free fall to the ground, where the Orcs were waiting for him. He snapped his fingers, his Ice Lacrima activating.

"Hellfire Frost Dragon Mode." he chanted, landing on the ground. His body swirled with ice blue flames, his hair turning a bit white. The area around his eyes and cheeks turned white in color, scales appearing on his face. His left arm turned white, becoming a bit draconic, his right arm turning a bright sapphire blue, his wrists being covered in flames.

The Orcs roared loudly, all of them running at the boy at the same time. He smirked, dodging all of their attacks, sliding across the snow, grabbing a large chunk of ice from the floor, taking a bite out of it. He sighed contently, a smirk on his face.

"Frost Fire Make: Blooming Roses: Frozen Machine Gun!" the boy chanted, launching several blocks of ice into the ground. They burst into flame, the fire solidifying into shimmering ice as the roses bloomed atop of the stalks. They spun around, launching large seeds of flaming ice at the Orcs, all of them being swallowed by the hail. One of them picked up a rock, throwing it through the flowers, shattering them instantly.

"Grr...alright, you wanna play that game? Then let's play that game." Aiden said, a grin on his face as he ran forward, flames sprouting from his wrists.

"Hellfire Frost Dragon's Wing Scythe!" he shouted, the flames burst from his wrist, freezing into solid scythes of glimmering flames. He slashed one of the Orcs, ice sprouting from the wound, slowly freezing his body over, droplets of blood froze before they even hit the ground.

"Aiden watch out!" Carla suddenly cried, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. He cross his arms, a shield of ice appearing before him as one of the Orcs swung its bat at him. He panted his feet onto the ground, the shield breaking.

"Oh...I'm gonna have a lot of fun! This one is one I learned from a dear friend of mine!" he cried, lowering himself a bit, glaring at the Orcs. He slammed his fists together, the freezing flames swirling around his wrists.

"Frost Fire Make: Rosen Krone!" the boy chanted, swinging his arms forward. Hundreds of beautiful roses, all attached to thorny stems sprouted from the ground, ensnaring the Orcs and keeping them in place. They all screamed in pain as they tried to free themselves. Aiden held up his hands, ice and fire swirling together to form a beautiful bow of ice. He pulled it back, several arrows forming in at his string.

"Frost Fire: Hellfire Frost Dragon's Zero Arrow!" he chanted, releasing the string with a loud snap. The arrows grew in size as they sailed forward, the heads becoming draconic as they flew. The Orcs gave out one final desperate cry, before the arrows pierces their skulls, their bodies falling limp to the ground. He let out a sigh, about to turn off his Dual Element mode when he heard movement beside him. He turned, holding his bow to block the attack, the club breaking apart his bow. He cried in pain, being launched back by the last Orc, the biggest one of the bunch. He sailed over the side of the cliff, crying in surprise only to feel weightless as Carla grabbed a hold of him, shooting up into the sky.

"Gee, you should pay more attention to your surroundings Aiden."

"Don't give me any sass Carls. Swing back around, that one is probably the head honcho. If we take him out, we can get some hot cocoa on our way back to Magnolia." he said.

"I'll hold you to that, Max Speed!" she chanted, wings glowing gold as she shot forward. Aiden pulled his fist back, ice and fire swirling around it, forming a gauntlet over his hand. Ice burst from his elbow, propelling his fist forward as he aimed for the Orc's face.

"Hellfire Frost Dragon's Firing Hammer!"

The attack connected, sending the Orc flying back, his body slamming into a nearby rocky shelf. He was stunned for a moment, before grabbing some large chunks of ice, hurling them at the mages. Carla let Aiden go, kicking one of the blocks toward him. He grabbed a hold of it, biting into and eating it in a single go, wiping his lip right after.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now! Time to end this shit!" he said, landing on the snow, sliding to a stop. He dodged another swing of the club, throwing several speedy punches at the Orc, landing some hits to its weak spots. He jumped back arms behind his back.

"Frost Fire Make: Shuriken!" he shouted, throwing a giant glittering shuriken of flaming ice at the creature. It held up its club, swinging it down in time to break it apart. He gave the boy a smirk, laughing audibly.

"Oh...you think you're all that eh? Aren't you a haughty bastard."

"Aiden focus!" Carla cried from above, trying to keep herself from being blown away. The snow was getting harder, the storm already being upon them.

" _Shit...it won't be long before this storm hits us hard...I gotta take it out already. I'm in my element, plenty of snow around...but I gotta take it out soon before I run out of magic."_ Aiden thought, glancing around for a moment. His eyes widened a bit, a smirk appearing on his face as he ran forward.

The Orc grabbed his club, about to swing at the boy again, who easily jumped over it. He delivered a flaming kick to his face, the flames being so cold it left a red burn mark on his cheek. He let out a growl, taking more attacks to the body, feeling his knees buckling from each individual attack. Aiden planted his hands on the ground, pumping his magic through the ground around them, several magic seals appearing on the floor, surrounding the Orc.

"Frost Fire: Hellfire Frost Dragon's Lava Plume!" he chanted. The spell activated, large swirling plumes of cold flames burst from the ground, enveloping the Orc. His cries of pain echoed through the mountain, being carried by the brisk wind. Aiden cut the attack, the flames vanishing, revealing the still standing Orc. He let out another roar, running straight at the man. He was probably fighting with pure willpower now. Aiden dodged the attacks, as best as he could, only to slip on the snow. He was launched back, slamming through some trees and hitting the ground hard.

"Aiden!" Carla cried, panic in her voice. The Orc turned around, grinning as he saw the flying young woman. He grabbed a nearby tree, preparing to throw it at her like a spear.

"Hey asshole, don't you dare lay a hand on my friend." Aiden said, causing the Orc to look back. The boy was standing near the broken trees, covered in ice and snow, a few scratches on his body, but none worse for wear. The Orc let out a laugh, dropping the tree as he turned to face the young man. Aiden pulled his arms back, an ice blue seal appearing behind him, bearing the face of a dragon at its center.

"Metsuryu Ogi Kai." he chanted. The Orc let out a roar, running right at the young man, who only smirked as he prepared his spell.

"Guren Bakuhyorin!" he shouted, twisting his body as he joined his hands, launching the spell forward. The flames burst into a large icy phoenix, which let out a loud cry as it flew forward, enveloping the Orc entirely. He let out a scream of pain and agony, the spell exploding outward. Aiden let out a cry as he was swept off his feet. Carla covered her eyes with her arms, beating her wings hard to keep herself from being sent back. When the ice and snow disappeared, the icy remains of the Orc were revealed, his body being completely singed and covered in ice.

"You fought bravely, warrior...but I proved the victor this time around." he said, panting a bit as he returned to normal. He fell down to a knee, groaning a bit from the strain. Carla landed next to him, a frown on her face.

"Jeez...you did a number on yourself...look at you, all covered in scratches. If Wendy were here she'd probably be scolding you."

"Just like you are now?" he asked, a look of amusement on his face. Carla rolled her eyes, holding her glowing hands over his body, healing the bigger injuries he had. The cooling light washed over his body, making him sigh with relief.

"I'm getting better at this...Moonlight is pretty useful for this sort of thing. We should get down the mountain." she said, trying her hardest not to shiver.

"Hate to break it to ya Carls, but it's too dangerous to walk down the mountain now. The storm has already hit, we might get lost and hurt and that's the last thing we need." he said, a frown on his face.

"Well...what the hell are we gonna do? Make an igloo?" she snapped, hugging herself. He looked around briefly, spotting a cave nearby. He grabbed a hold of her hand, standing up to his feet.

"Come on, let's use that cave. We'll wait for the storm to die down a bit and fly down the mountain. Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"I suppose, it'll have to do for now." she said. He started off for the cave, which thankfully was empty. It was just a bit of a hole in the mountain, a small chamber that had one entrance. Once inside, the Fire Dragon Slayer gathered up a bunch of wood, dragging in some broken trees from the fight. Once he had broken them down a bit, he made a roaring fire.

"There we go, the last thing I'm gonna do is seal the entrance with ice. That way we can keep the heat inside, but I'll leave a hole so we don't suffocate."

"Are you sure about this?" Carla asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, me and Yamato did this the last time we went on a mission in the mountains. It was her idea actually, said its better than freezing our asses off, even with a roaring sapphire fire." he said. The white haired girl said nothing, holding her hand close to the sparkling blue flames. He held his hands back, ice swirling between them.

"Ice Make Wall!" he cried, throwing the spell forth, sealing up the entrance. He threw a fire ball at the top part, breaking the top, a sharp breeze entering the cave. It didn't take long for it to warm up, making him sigh contently.

"Uh here...I don't need it anymore." Carla said, handing the boy his coat back. He hastily put it on, leaving it unbuttoned as he sat by the fire.

"Well...this is fun." he said, earning a pout from the girl.

"Yes...sitting in a cave in the middle of a snowstorm is the best way to spend an afternoon in the mountains." she replied with a sassy tone, leaning back against the cavern wall.

"Oh don't give me that...you get to be here with me after all."

"What's so good about that?"

"I got jokes." he said, feeling a bit hurt. Carla puffed her cheeks, laying back a bit against the wall, arms resting behind her head.

"Alright...let's hear one."

"Um...okay, so a Priest and a Rabbi with a boner walk into a bar."

"Okay no...that's the end of that." the girl said, dismissing his joke. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wendy would at least let me deliver the punchline before telling me to stop." he mused.

"Yes, because I of all people want to listen to you make jokes about boners."

"Well it was the first one that popped into my mind...sorry." he said, glancing at the flames. He grabbed another log, tossing it in the fire, using his magic to increase the size of it.

"I'm sorry Aiden...I'm just...not used to this. It's the first time I've slept in a cave."

"It's fine...it's not for everyone...Wendy wasn't a fan of it at all at first, but after awhile she was okay. Once we were prepared for the night and had camp set up, we'd just watch the stars. If she fell asleep, I'd just carry her to her sleeping bag. I'd be content with just watching her sleep for a bit, making sure we aren't attacked. Half the time I feel asleep with her right beside me...her hand in my grasp." he said, a fond smile on his face.

"Was that when you had sex with her?"

"Huh?" the boy asked, his eyes snapping open as he looked at the white haired girl.

"You heard me...is that when you had sex with Wendy?"

"I...haven't."

"Bullshit, she let it slip. I was talking to her telepathically about something and she alluded to it."

"I..."

"I told you, you were to propose to her before you were to take that step! It was part of our agreement wasn't it?" Carla cried, shooting to her feet, anger clear on her face.

"Hey, it was in the heat of the moment alright? Do you know what it felt like to think the person you love was dead? I was walking around Fiore for months with Zera and Coco. I kept hope alive that all of you were still alive. But in my mind, I didn't know if that was true...I thought you were all fucking dead. So when she was there in front of me, trying her hardest to train herself for the Grand Magic Games, it just happened. She could have told me to stop but she wanted it too, because she felt my pain, and what I had gone through. You have no right to say anything Carla, because you don't understand." he snapped back, his fierce sapphire eyes staring into her burning amber ones. She looked away from him, shoulders shaking.

"I don't have too...I don't have anyone like that. What you and Wendy have is sacred...that was the only thing I asked. I feel so betrayed right now." she said, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Carla...but we don't see anything wrong with consummating our love. That's all we did...I'm still gonna ask her to marry me. You saw the ring...the only reason you feel hurt is because of your own feelings, isn't it?"

"Huh? What? What does that have to do with anything?" she shouted, her voice echoing through the cave.

"Atlas Flame doesn't talk to me for fun. He talks to me when I'm troubled, or when something is going on in my mind. Like a guiding voice...guess who I was thinking about when he came to me."

"Wendy?"

"Nope...I was thinking about you."

"Oh...so now you have lecherous thoughts about me? Who else do you think about? Mira? Lucy?" Carla cried out in anger.

"Will you shut up and let me talk? Sheesh...I was looking at you the way I look at Wendy. I...can't stop thinking about you okay? Every time I see you in the guildhall you just look so frustrated and sad. I can't pretend to know why, not when I know me and Wendy are the cause of it. After that fight with the Wyverns and Vulcans, you were all drenched in sweat, hair stuck to your face, panting a bit. It reminded me of the day me and Wendy..."

"Okay, I don't need to know what you and she did." the girl said cutting him off, earning a flush from the boy.

"Right...it just reminded me of that. You looked so beautiful, I don't know...I like girls who can fight, and defend themselves. You and Wendy are just have this natural beauty about you. Even before Tenrou Island, I had a crush on you. Wendy would tease me about it, telling me it was fine if I wanted to date you too. But you turned me down before I could even ask...I mean I did get you that giraffe."

"I remember that...shame it was left in our mansion." she said, looking away from the boy.

"Carla?"

"What?" she asked, still not looking at the boy.

"Do you still like me?" he asked firmly, crossing his arms as he gave her his utmost attention. The girl didn't answer, shivering a bit, from fear or nervousness he didn't know.

"Carla."

"I can't...I can't love you. I'm an exceed, you and I don't belong together, you belong with Wendy."

"Carla Marvel, that is bullshit! You and I both know you are turning into a human. It won't be long before the dragon seed blooms and you turn into a true dragon slayer. Even if that wasn't the case, I would still love you, human or not." the boy said firmly.

"Really?" she asked softly, finally looking at him.

"Well yeah...you might be an exceed, but you have a human body through Transformation Magic. What's stopping us from being together? I mean Wendy approved it already right? I hate seeing you suffer that way. I mean hell, Phoebe and Mira pretty much got me thinking about it. It was thanks to them and Atlas Flame that I realized I my feelings for you still existed." he admitted, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"S-seven years is a long time...even if we slept through it all." she mumbled, her ears twitching a bit, flattening themselves against her head.

"Yeah...but you didn't answer my question Carla. Do you still like me? If you do, then let's stop beating around the damn bush. It's kind of annoying of I'm being honest." he said firmly. Carla didn't give him an answer, rather she let her actions speak for themselves. She shot forward, her wings glowing gold as she tackled the boy to the floor, pinning him to the floor.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked, before pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, not having expected her to do that. He smirked, closing his eyes as he kissed her back.

She moaned a bit, licking his lower lip, practically begging for entree into his mouth. He found it a bit adorable, but heeded her request, their tongues beginning a fierce battle. She released her hold on his arms, allowing him to grab a hold of her hips, his hands trailing up and down her body, feeling her curves. She broke the kiss briefly, both taking a breath before kissing again, moaning as they continued their little make out session. It was sloppy and chaste, and sweet. It was one of the most intoxicating feelings the two of them had felt. Their hearts were beating hard, both of them feeling their lungs begging for another breath. Their brief reprieve granted them with only seconds, forcing them to break their kiss off once more. Carla opened her eyes, cheeks flushing brightly as she looked into Aiden's eyes, seeing the playful smirk on his face, the flames in his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I didn't think you liked me that much." he said.

"Oh shut up you moreish ruffian." she snapped, giving him a scowl.

"You know...I find your scowl to be the cutest thing about you." Aiden said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Pfft...you are just trying to butter me up aren't you? Well I think it's worth it...however, I have two requests. The first is simple, when we next see Wendy, you must give her that engagement ring, no ifs ands or buts."

"Okay...I was planning on asking her when everyone is gathered up. Would you mind? I mean our friends are all out on missions. I'd like for the guild to be in full attendance."

"I'll allow it." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"Alright...what's the second request?"

"I want to be on equal grounds with my best friend. If I'm going to be one of your mates, then I have to hurry up and become human. Speed up the blooming of the seed as it were. I need to keep using Dragon Slayer magic to speed it up, so you'll help me train it."

"That's fair...I mean I was doing to show you and Phoebe how to get used to that power anyway. In case more dragons threaten to kill us all." he said, a playful smirk on his face. She smiled, sitting up a bit as she straddled his waist, making the boy swallow hard. She swept her hair behind her head as she usually did, a smirk on her face.

"Since I got your attention, I'd like a more personal request, if you are willing to grant it to me, right now." she said.

"Oh...and what would that be?"

"Make me a woman."

"Huh?"

"You know exactly what I mean...you already took Wendy's maidenhood right? She can't exactly be called the Sky Maiden anymore. Please...open your heart to me...and I'll open mine to you. That counts as being on equal footing with her you know." she said, poking her fingers together, something that Wendy usually did.

"I don't know Carla...I mean, shouldn't we give it some time?"

"We've known each other long enough. I trust you with Wendy, and my life...it's okay. Besides, I can feel your mini-dragon brushing against my thigh...we're gonna be here for awhile. Might as well burn some extra calories right? Make some of those fantasies come true?" she asked. His brows furrowed a bit, a small smirk on his face.

"How many fantasies have you had? I see you writing all the time, are you perhaps a novelist like our Stellar Mage back home?"

"Perhaps...you'll have to find out later won't you? Is that a yes or do I have to force you? Remember I'm almost full dragon slayer, I could mark you if I wanted too." she said, sliding her finger down his chest, her clawed digit making the boy shiver.

"Wendy asked me to be gentle...I don't think I can hold myself back with you."

"Then don't...just as long as you fill me up...and make me feel human." she said, looking away from the boy. He gave her a nod, causing her to shakily reach for her blouse, which she started unbuttoning. She took it off, laying it down beside them, remaining in her light pink bra.

"Wow...you and Wendy are about the same size." he said, admiring the girl's breasts.

"O-oh?"

"It's okay Carla...just so you know, I like small breasts. B-cups are perfectly fine for me, the biggest I'd go is C. I just...don't see the appeal." he admitted, glancing at the rocky wall.

"That's a lie...I've seen you look at Mira from time to time, not to mention Millianna, Kagura, Juvia, Minerva, Chelia, Lucy..."

"Okay I get it...they're the only exception. They're close friends...and every time I looked at Mira I pictured you...white haired girls are cute." he said, causing her to purr a bit, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Then I guess I just got lucky with my hair color. Come on...kiss me." she said softly, lowering herself. He wrapped an arm around her back, pressing his lips against her own.

Aiden moaned a bit, pressing his lips hard against hers as he returned her affection. Her supple skin on his hands was making him shiver a bit. It reminded him a bit of when he and Wendy had been together. The roles had been reversed, with her having become dominant while he became submissive. He actually enjoyed following her lead for once. He could feel Carla's nails on his skin, softly scratching at him, his body heat increased a bit, and he could feel her start sweating a bit. His hand snaked under her skirt, grabbing a hold of her rump, her tail sticking straight up as he did. He broke the kiss, giving her a smirk as he wrapped his hand around it.

"Oh...so it seems I found a sensitive area...looks like I'll have a bit of fun."

"No...don't you dare Aiden Flame!" Carla exclaimed. She groaned a bit as he started stroking the appendage, slowly pulling his hand to the base of her tail. She gave a small purr, her face contorting into an expression of pure bliss.

"I didn't think Carla could be so cute! This is going to be quite exciting, that's for sure."

"Don't tease me like this...please." she begged, an embarrassed look on her face. The boy rolled his eyes, reaching around her back. With a single snap, he unhooked her bra. She sat up, holding her hand over her chest, keeping the garment in place.

"Hey!"

"Pick one or the other honey, I can play with your tail or bobble your boobies." he said firmly, her tail still in her grasp. She sighed, closing her eyes as she removed the garment. She shivered a bit, feeling her nipples harden a bit from the cold.

"Fine...just don't play with my tail anymore. It's sensitive." she said, lowering her arms a bit. Aiden sat up a bit, reaching a hand for one of her breasts, softly holding it in his palm. She shivered a bit at his touch, biting her lower lip.

"You're perfect, just like Wendy."

"You have such a way with words. I bet it was Wendy who got on top first wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was...you jealous?" he asked, a smirk on his face. She shook her head.

"Not really...I could never be jealous of my best friend." she said. He rubbed her chin, earning a purr from her, before he locked lips with her. They two moaned, swirling tongues for a few seconds before parting, the boy leaving small kisses on her neck. He latched onto one of her nipples, giving it a small bite, his tongue swirling around her aerola.

She panted a bit, wrapping her arms around his head, as he continued trailing kisses down her belly. He looked up at her, seeing her panting a bit, chest rising and falling, her amber eyes glazed over with lust. His fingers hooked around her belt, as he started pulling it free of its buckle.

"A-Aiden...I."

"It'll be okay Carla...I'll be gentle with you." he said softly. She nodded, allowing him to continue. He had more experience after all. He unbuttoned the front of her skirt, slowly starting to pull on it. She stood up, allowing the garment to fall, her black leggings being the only remaining part of her outfit. He grabbed onto the waist band, only for the girl to slap his hands.

"Hey...I'm not gonna be the only one shedding clothes. Start taking some off." she demanded, a firm look on her face. He rolled his eyes, pulling his coat off his body. He paused briefly, grabbing some logs and throwing them in the fire, the flames roared to life again.

"I took your skirt off, so you can go ahead if you want." the boy said, pulling his scarf from around his neck. He folded it, placing it atop his coat, along with his wayfinder.

Carla nervously reached for his pants, the boy having already taken his boots off. She fumbled a bit with his belt, licking her lips as she reached for his zipper, pulling it down. His erect cock sprung out the moment she pulled his pants down, eyes widening a bit at the size of the pulsing member. Despite him being young, he had managed a 8 inch member, which was pulsing a bit with his blood. She grabbed a hold of it, her thumb brushing against the head, a bit of precum slipping onto her finger.

"It's big...W-Wendy managed to...on this?"

"You'd be surprised what the human body can do." he admitted, flushing a bit as she continued rubbing his head. She pumped it a bit as she knelt down before it, her eyes firmly on the pulsing member. She poked the tip of it with her tongue, giving it a tentative lick. She found the sticky fluid to taste a bit bitter, but it wasn't as bad as she was imagining. She took the member into his mouth, slurping it a bit as she coated it with her spit.

"That feels nice Carla. Keep doing what you're doing." the boy said softly. He placed his hand on her head, scratching her ear a bit as she continued sucking his dick. She released her hold on it, licking the underside of his shaft, a playful look on her face as she ran her finger tips along his thighs, her nails leaving light scratches on his skin.

He knew what she was doing, she was just teasing him. He swallowed hard as she continued licking his cock, poking it with the tip of her tongue. She continued pumping it, spitting on her hand a few times, slathering it with her saliva. She panted a bit, her other hand finding its way into her leggings, she moaned a bit as she started rubbing her clit. She took him into her mouth, purring as she continued playing with herself. She slipped a finger inside her throbbing hole, slurping on his cock, her head bobbing a bit as she continued to service him. Aiden growled a bit, his eyes burning brightly as he started thrusting into her mouth. Her eyes widened a bit, as she felt his head slip into her throat. She moaned loudly, the purring increasing as she allowed the boy to continue what he was doing. He felt her shudder a bit, and pulled his member out of her mouth, forcing her to her feet. He took a hold of her left hand, slipping her fingers into his mouth, suckling on them, a smirk on his face.

"Oh...you're a naughty boy aren't you?" she said, her cheeks tinged pink. He chuckled a bit, withdrawing her fingers from his mouth. He pressed his lips against hers, moaning as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, shoving it down her throat. Her eyes widened a bit, but she did nothing, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued tugging and biting her lips.

Unable to wait any longer, Aiden released his hold on Carla's luscious lips, grabbing a hold of her leggings. He pulled them down in one swift motion, finally seeing her precious area. It wasn't a surprise that she wasn't wearing underwear. He knew that whenever Wendy wore leggings or shorts she didn't wear any either. Her nether lips were flushed pink, dripping with her own juices. There was a small tuft of white hair above her entrance, neatly trimmed. Carla just kept her eyes on him, as if expecting him to say anything. He helped her out of her leggings, while he finished pulling his pants off his own legs. He spread her legs a bit, looking up at her as he locked lips with her vagina, much to her surprise. She let out a moan, her purrs filling the small cavern. He grabbed a hold of her tail again, stroking its base as he slipped his tongue deep into her entrance.

"F-fuck! Aiden don't...I can't...hold on." the girl moaned, legs buckling a bit from all of the stimulation. Aiden's face was bathed with her fluids, much to his surprise. He pulled away from her lower area, chuckling a bit.

"Wow...you're a squirter."

"That tends to happen when you stroke my tail and my clit at the same time dumb ass!" she shouted, looking very embarrassed. He chuckled rolling his eyes. He stood up, leading her over to a flat rock near the fire, pulling her onto his lap. She could feel his member wedged between her lips, her juices soaking it.

"You nervous?" he asked softly. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No...I'm not...you made Wendy happy, so I'm sure you'll do the same. Take me to the stars." she said, leaning into a kiss, giving him all the love she could muster through it. Aiden moaned a bit, his hands grabbing a hold of her rump. He lined himself up, feeling his head slipping into her entrance, without much effort. She grit her teeth a bit, moaning a bit in pleasure and discomfort. She felt her walls stretching, pulsing around his length, accommodating his size. He stopped one he was fully hilted, the tip of his head almost poking her cervix.

"Perfect fit eh?" he said softly. She shook her head, brushing her hair behind her head, a haughty look on her face as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the door was already open. Tends to happen when you go on missions for the countries rowdiest guild." she said, placing a hand on her waist, where her Fairy Tail mark was. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"Well...I guess we can get the action started." he said, placing his hands at her hips. She slowly rose her body, moaning a bit as she felt his length slowly leaving her warm folds, before he thrust deep into her.

Her moans started filling the cavern, as he started to pick up speed. She continued bouncing on his cock, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She threw her head back, her eyes firmly shut as she started screaming in pleasure, her voice echoing through the cave. She panted a bit, her own voice turning her on as she started bouncing faster on his length. Aiden kept his teeth grit, taking in the beauty that was the white haired girl. Her ivory colored skin, bathed blue by the flames, the flush on her cheeks, her tail which was flicking back and forth, her amber eyes full of lust. He panted a bit, taking a deep breath. He felt intoxicated with her scent, their union driving him insane. He didn't know what he was doing until he had already done it. He sunk his teeth into her neck, biting down hard, growling almost ferally as he did. Carla's eyes widened a bit, a soft mewl escaping her lips as she continued to bounce on his cock.

Aiden let go of her neck, eyes widening a bit when he saw the glowing teeth marks. Small blue flames burst from the little holes, sealing each one as the mark took effect. Carla's eyes started glowing a bit, small specks of blue now inhabiting her amber colored eyes. She grabbed a hold of him, pulling them back with her on top.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" she cried, spreading her legs for him. He grabbed a hold of her knees, thrusting hard into her pulsing cunt.

"Carla, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mark you!" he cried out.

"It's okay...that one bite showed me how much you love me and Wendy. It's almost like I could see your thoughts...but you have to give her the mark too. I'm not gonna show her mine until you mark her." she said.

"Okay done...I'll get you a ring if you want too." he said, giving her a wink.

"Just as long as it isn't a cock ring, perv." she said, a smile on her face. The boy smirked as he started thrusting into her, her small body shaking with each one. She moaned loudly, her voice once again echoing through the small cavern. Aiden's nails dug into her thighs as he continued to thrust into her, his mind went blank, nothing but thoughts on pleasing the girl below him. Similarly, Carla had all but lost herself into the pleasure, having placed an arm behind her head, her other hand rubbing her clit.

"Oh fuck! Keep drilling me Aiden, I wanna feel that cock hit my sweet spot!" Carla shouted, a feral look in her eyes. He growled a bit, grabbing a hold of her body, spinning her around on his cock. He placed a hand on the middle of her back, lifting her ass up as he started thrusting into her. He grabbed a hold of her tail, stroking it with each thrust. Carla moaned loudly, her nails digging into Aiden's coat, which the two had been laying on.

"You like that, don't you kitten?" he asked.

"I'm loving every moment of it." she mewled, a loving look on her face. He grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her upright as he continued slowly thrusting into her. He captured her lips in a kiss, his arms wrapped around her body as he continued hugging her.

"I love you Carla."

"Mmm...I love you too Aiden...sorry for being a bitch earlier." she said softly.

"Hey it's fine, you're forgiven."

"You only say that because your balls deep inside me."

"Maybe...let me cum inside you and we'll be even." he said, nibbling her ear. She moaned a bit, a purr escaping her lips.

"Fine...I'll allow it."

"Well...then I hope you enjoy the ride." he said, spreading her legs a bit. He picked up speed, using the last of his stamina to finish what he started. Carla's pants filled his ears, her cute squeaks edging him on. He clamped his eyes shut, holding her tightly as he continued thrusting into her welcoming pussy. The girl continued rubbing her clit, her body shuddering a bit as she reached her climax, her screams of pleasure erupting from her throat.

"Ooh...I'm cumming!"

"Just a little longer...oh yeah, here it comes Carls." Aiden said, delivering three more thrusts. He groaned loudly, seizing a bit as his seed shot deep into her womb.

"It feels so hot!" she cried, glancing at their joined genitals, feeling a soothing warmth inside her.

"Yeah sorry...fire dragon remember? I shot literal flames inside you."

"What..seriously?"

"No, I'm joking. But my cum is hotter than normal, it can melt rock." he said, making her shudder a bit.

"That felt nice...um...your still hard?" she asked.

"Oh...you think I'd be finished with just one load? Please me and Wendy went at it for two hours. I thought she was doing to drain me."

"Was she really...that bad?" Carla asked softly, glancing at the boy.

"No...well, females can be more aggressive than males...especially when they are in heat. Once they have their first time they uh...well, you have to satisfy their urges from time to time. Or else they'll mount you and pretty much drain you. Turns out Wendy was holding back on her carnal urges, and when we were at the beach and she smelled my pheromones...let's just say my back hurt like shit the next day, and it wasn't because of the training."

"Hmm...I look forward to doing the same with you. I am a little tired but I can go another round if you want." she said, giving him a grin.

"If you say so...let's turn that cum into cream shall we?"

 _ **xxx**_

"So...when do you think Aiden and Carla will be back?" Wendy asked curiously. She, Lucy and Erza had returned, only to find Phoebe by herself, eating Fairy Tail out of house and home.

Wendy hadn't changed much, aside from having a bit of a growth spurt recently. She had grown a lot, now being five foot three in height. She was wearing a bigger version of her scaled green dress, more tailored to her body. The silky green dress hugged her curves nicely, her breasts having grown to a healthy C-cup. Her blue hair, normally worn in twin tails, was left mostly down, with a single tail at the side of her hair, being held up by a small red sphere shaped hair tie. She was wearing brown opened toed sandals on her feet, the straps of which wrapped around her legs. She was still wearing the pendant Aiden had given her around her wrist, along with a golden bangle she had bought for herself in town. She had painted her nails sky blue in color, or rather she had Aiden do it for her, since he was actually rather skilled at it. In fact, she wasn't the only one, as many girls from the guild came to him whenever he wasn't doing anything. Mirajane gave her a smile, placing a mug of juice before her.

"I'm not sure...that mission was a pretty tough one. They had to take care of some pretty powerful foes." the barmaid said, a small playful smirk on her face.

"My ass...they probably ended up laying pipe in some cave somewhere." Phoebe said, though it came out muffled due to her face being stuffed with food.

"I hope they aren't hurt. It's been a day since I talked to Carla, and I'm getting a bit worried." the Sky Dragon Slayer said, glancing at the doors. They suddenly opened, the two members walking into the guild. She smiled brightly, her eyes locking on their joined hands, her smile widening even more.

"Oh my...they're holding hands...that's so cute!" Mira said happily, as the two approached the counter. Aiden cleared his throat, handing the barmaid the report he had written.

"That's it...we took care of the monsters. Here's the card for the funds we were given, I'm turning my half over to the guild." he said, slipping the card onto the table.

"Oh Aiden, are you sure about that?"

"Mhmm...I'm in a good mood, besides I have no need for that money." he said.

"What? You said you'd buy me ice cream when you came back!" Phoebe cried out, looking hurt. The boy snapped his fingers, requipping a large tub of chocolate cherry ice cream, dropping it before the girl.

"Try not to eat it all in one go." he said.

"Oh...Aiden I love you so much! Come to momma you sweet delicious treat from the heavens." the orange haired girl said, grabbing her spoon, popping the tub open. She dug it into the ice cream, scooping some into her mouth, a look of content on her face.

"So...I see you two are enjoying yourselves. How was the mission?" Wendy asked, a playful smile on her face.

"What are you talking about Wendy?" Carla asked, a firm look on her face.

"Carla, I'm a dragon slayer, I can smell him all over you. There's no need to be ashamed you know." Wendy said, giving her a wink.

"Um...I have something else to tell you Wendy...though this is more private." Aiden said, earning a nod from the girl. She took a hold of their hands, leading them toward the medical ward, which was currently empty. She gave Mira a glare, silently telling her not to listen in. Once the door was closed, she turned to the two, holding her hands behind her back.

"So...what is it that you want to tell me?" Wendy asked curiously. The boy grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her closer to himself. He grabbed a hold of the lace tied behind her neck, pulling it until the knot had been undone.

"Aiden, what are you doing?" Carla asked curiously, not having expected the boy to do that. He gave her a wink, placing a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Honoring our agreement...I promise this won't hurt at all Wendy." he said.

"Um...okay." she said softly, already knowing what he was going to do.

She moved her head slightly, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss on her neck. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, causing the girl to groan a bit, her cheeks flushing brightly as he bit into her skin. She let out a bit of a feral growl, grabbing a hold of his arm, lowering his scarf. The boy did nothing as he felt her sink her own teeth into his neck, driving her fangs deep into his flesh. She let go of him after a second, running her tongue over the teeth holes, helping them seal up. Aiden now spored a sky blue bite mark on his shoulder, which was pulsing a bit with Wendy's magic. Similarly, Wendy's shoulder had small flames coming from hers, as the hellfire sealed the small holes left behind by Aiden's teeth. They shared a passionate kiss, hugging each other tightly.

"I love you Aiden...but what spurred you to do this?" Wendy asked curiously. He cleared his throat, glancing over to Carla, who had just been watching them silently. She loosened her tie, having left her blazer unbuttoned. She lowered her collar, showing Wendy the sapphire blue mark on her shoulder.

"It was in the heat of the moment, she made me mark you. I was going to do it anyway, but she said she couldn't be with me fully until I did." he admitted. Wendy said nothing, walking over to her best friend, her finger tip tracing the bite mark. She gave her a smile, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Carla...you finally have someone to love you. See, I knew you had a crush on him still."

"Heavens Child...It is rather hard trying to get that idiot out of my head. I do have to apologize...we were together before even telling you."

"I have you permission silly. You're my sister and best friend...no matter what you do, you'll always be there for me. You didn't have to ask, because no matter what I would have said yes, for you it'll always be yes. I hope you take care of him, in the event that something happens to me, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Wendy said, earning a nod from Carla.

"Hey, nothing is gonna happen, to either of you. Don't get morbid on me...we're bound for life now, with that mark. So I can't afford to lose either of you." Aiden said firmly. Wendy took a hold of his hand, placing it in Carla's hand.

"Mhmm...we're special to you. Go on, have a little date in town...maybe by the time you come back we can have fun together." she said, giving the boy a wink.

"Oh dear me...are you in heat Wendy?" Carla asked curiously.

"No...but seeing my best friend with my mate is driving me nuts...it makes me warm down there. Females tend to be rather possessive you know, so be prepared to share everything. And I mean everything." Wendy said, giving her friend a wink.

"Guess I'm not sleeping tonight." Aiden said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Carla and Wendy shared a look, both of them smiling. They leaned forward, pressing their lips against Aiden's cheeks, making the boy go wide eyed.

"We love you." they said unison, hugging him tightly. Aiden smiled, hugging them both back.

"I love you too."


End file.
